


More than a Pet

by ladyfanfic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abused Dean, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Lucifer (Supernatural), Alpha Michael (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Feral Behavior, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Protective Castiel, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slave Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfanfic/pseuds/ladyfanfic
Summary: When Castiel comes home from boarding school he finds that his family has purchased a new house omega named Dean. He is immediately intrigued by their new pet but soon begins to struggle with   being Dean's master and his friend.





	More than a Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This is my new story, I want to keep this one short so it might just be five chapters.
> 
> Unbeta'd but I tried to edit it the best I could. Please comment and tell me what you think.

The day that Castiel arrived from boarding school his mother came to pick him up at the airport in her brand new car. She didn't speak to him through the entire drive and Castiel felt just as dismissed as he was the day they told him they would be sending him away to the school in London in the first place. 

The car was nice and had that new car smell that Castiel liked. "Mother is obviously enjoying her new promotion.." Castiel muses. He fiddles with his phone through the silent drive, using the device as a distraction as he played a game too pass the time.

He wondered what his brothers had been up to in his absence. Lucifer and Michael were incredibly insufferable at times and mostly he didn't get along too well with them. Though he did find that a part of him did look up to them as his elder siblings, more knowledgeable and bolder than he was at the moment. They were both birds of a feather, with Michael being more deceptive of the two Lucifer a year younger being more cruel. With mothers new promotion and Father's new job he could only imagine how much more entitled they had gotten with the new stream of money to spend. He had spoken to them a few times while he was away at school. Each updated him on the new changes that were occurring around their home. They had expanded the house, added a few extra rooms, refurbished the kitchen, bought a new TV  and of course there was mothers new car. Things were really looking up for the Novak family. Castiel was actually looking forward to being home this summer. Not only did they have more money as they grew into a more wealthy family. He was looking forward to being home, not just because of their new accessories but also because being home would give him a chance to meet up with his friends. 

At boarding school he didn't have many friends. When he was there he could be quite at times, seemingly shy and distant. If anyone bothered to take the time to get to know him they would have realized that he was actually very friendly and intelligent, but he didn't exactly attract many people.

Castiel had been told several times that he was attractive, mostly by giggling beta girls from his local school. With eyes a cool shade of blue and hair such a dark shade of brown it looked almost black, he had figured maybe he was a bit handsome. He didn't feel too attractive himself, but Castiel did take time to take care of his skin, which was free of blemishes, but overall he wasn't too caught up with his appearance.

As an alpha he got more respect than he probably deserved, not that he'd ever admit it of course. In a world where society was so hung up on gender and class Castiel counted himself lucky that he was born a male alpha from a well off family. It meant that he was lucky enough to be seen as important simply because of his scent that told people he was a natural born leader and other such bullshit that they taught kids in school. Castiel didn't feel like a leader simply because he was an alpha. He did however feel annoyed that he didn't even much look or felt like one being too short for his alpha status and too reserved.

When Castiel and his mother finally arrived at the Novak's house the young alpha was pulled away from his thoughts when he entered his home. Everything looked newer somehow, and of course something's definitely were. He didn't linger in that too much however.

He spotted Lucifer first. He was in the living room watching their new TV, sitting comfortably on the cream white sofas, the remote in his hands as he flitted through the numerous channels, a noticeably bored disinterested look on his face.

"Hey" Castiel said. Lingering a bit in he doorway.

Lucifer looked his way then grinned at his younger brother.

"Hey Cassie, you're final back." He said. "You look paler than usual."

Castiel managed a small smile. "Gee, thanks." He muttered. "Michael home?" 

"Yeah he's in his room." Lucifer replied.

They both noticed as their mother  walked pass, the sound of her heels clicking on the tile floors and the walked down then hall. Castiel noticed when she turned and went into her office. He also noticed that Lucifer had turned his attention  back to the TV and realized their conversation was over.

Silently, he made his way to his bedroom which was just as clean as he remembered it, apparently untouched. He unpacked slowly, tucking his clothes away and placing different items in their respective place. When he was finished he flopped down on the bed with a sift sigh.

He wondered if they had enough money to get anything new for his room. Man he'd loved if he had his own TV in there since now he felt like watching something but loathed going downstairs to share the new TV with Lucifer. No doubt the other alpha would hog the remote while he mindlessly flipped through channels, not really watching anything. He didn't have time for that.

Realizing that he was thirsty he got up and made his way back downstairs, wondering when they would have dinner.

He walked pass Lucifer who had seemingly finally settled on a channel on his way to the kitchen. As he drew closer the smell of chicken filled his nostrils along with another unfamiliar scent of an individual. Someone was in their house. The smell got stronger the closer he got to the kitchen, a sort of floral scent, too sweet to be an alphas and too string to a beta...an omega then. There was an omega in their kitchen!

He spotted him when he entered the room, standing at the counter cutting some vegetables on a cutting board.

Castiel gawked openly. He was tall for an omega, tall but thin, with hair a dark shade of blond and a noticeably nice ass, on a body nicely curved and shaped to that of most omegas. He wore a pants that was tight and worn but hugged his hips nicely, and a loose plaid shirt that didn't quite fit right but seemed to suit him just fine. 

The omega finished chopping then vegetables then added it to a bowl. Castiel tool in his actions studying his face when he turned. Pretty, he thought. As most omegas were. Long lashes falling onto freckled cheeks and lush pinks lips.

Damn, he's hot! Castiel thought as he noticed the black collar around the Omega's neck. They had an omega? Hell, Mom and Dad sure knew how to spend money.

"Hello?" 

Castiel startled out of his thoughts when he heard a deep sexy voice say.

He noticed their new pet, as Castiel immediately began thinking if him as was staring at him. Wow...those eyes. They were the prettiest shade of green he had ever seen in his life.

Castiel cleared his throat and looked away when he realized he probably looked like a weird idiot standing there gawking.

"Hi, I'm Castiel." Cas said introducing himself as he came closer to the omega.

"Dean." The pet said. Suddenly seeming a bit shy as a blush crept up his cheeks. He looked young and was probably the same age as him.

"So...um, are you our new omega?" Castiel asked. 

Dean nodded.

"Yes, I was bought a few weeks ago Sir." He stated.

"Please don't call me sir." Castiel said immediately. That just made him feel old.

"Yes Master... Cas? Castiel." Dean tried again.

Shit. That didn't sound right either though he figured the pet was just trying to be proper and respectful like he was no doubt taught to do. 

"Anyway just came to get a so—"

"Oh! Let me get it." Dean said hastily as he moved towards the fridge. 

Cas chuckled. The fridge was near to him and he could have easily gotten it himself but he figured it was an omega thing. He had always heard how obedient and eager to serve they were he couldn't believe they actually had one now, and a smoking hot one at that.

He openly stared at Deans ass as he opened the fridge to get him a drink.

"Um...what do you want?" He asked nervously.

"Just bring me a coke man." Cas said as he tucked his hand in his pocket, his eyes still glued to deans perfect rear end.

Dean grabbed a coke and closed the fridge then turned and handed it to Castiel.

"Thanks." The alpha smiled appreciatively, figuring the omega would like it and his heart soared when Dean smiled back. 

"Well, I need to finish cooking." Dean said as he went over to the pot on the stove, pulling off the lid and checking the boiling content inside. 

"Dinner will be ready soon." He added.

Castiel nodded, checked Dean out once more then left the kitchen.

"Dude why didn't you tell me immediately that we had a new pet!" He was shouting at Lucifer seconds later.

The other alpha smirked. "Oh I wanted that to be a little surprise."

The both sat on the sofa the volume on the TV turned down a bit. There was  some High school teen drama crap playing in the background as they spoke.

"Hot isn't he?" Lucifer said.

"Hell yeah he is." Castiel agreed. "Who picked him out?"

"Dad bought him home about a week ago. He said he'd been planning on buying him for a while."

Father had really good taste. Castiel couldn't recall him ever mentioning anything about even considering buying an omega. Then again he wasn't around and, hell, who didn't want an omega.

"How old is he anyway?" Cas asked.

"Sixteen I think. Can't wait to sample that tight hole of his. I heard omegas get wet with the slightest touch."

Cas started a bit.

"Are we allowed to do stuff like that with him?" He wasn't sure his he felt about Lucifer's crude remark.

Lucifer just laughed.

"Of course Dad says we shouldn't, but you've seen him."

"Well if father says we shouldn't...."

Lucifer rolled his eyes.

"Dude he's an omega. You know how much they love an alphas knot and pleasing their masters." He laughed in a way that made Castiel think he sounded evil.

Castiel shook his head but couldn't help but think that Dean probably was like that. From what he heard about omegas Dean probably did enjoy lots of sex with alphas. He wondered if the omega had ever had sex before. After all he was a house pet, not a sec toy. Clearly father had bought him to do household work if he had told Lucifer not to have sex with him.

"Jesus...I can practically hear you thinking." Lucifer shook his head.

"C'mon, let me show you something." Lucifer said then suddenly grabbed Castiel's arm and pulled him from the sofa.

"What are you doing?"

Lucifer ignored him as they made their way into the kitchen.

Dean was wiping off the counter when they entered.

"My, my  don't you look lovely." Lucifer leered.

Castiel stood awkwardly beside him, noticing Dean tense at Lucifer's presence. His eyes darted between the two brothers before settling to stare at a spot on the floor.

"Hey why don't you pull your shirt up?" Lucifer said just as Castiel was beginning to wonder what the alpha was up to.

Dean had started to shake but he muttered a soft "yes sir" and Castiel watched transfixed as slender fingers moved to tug up his shirt.

Castiel's eyes bulged as it landed on the small firm breast completed with firm rosy nipples. Castiel gulped.

Lucifer chuckled as he took in his younger brothers reaction, then he boldly walked over to the omega and cupped one of his breast, rolling it in the palm of his hands. Deans eyes remained down cast as he continued to tremble, remaining silent and compliant as Lucifer fondled his body.

"See, nice and obedient." Lucifer stated. He squeezed Deans breast and the omega bit his lip, stifling a cry.

Castiel felt...aroused. A part if him wanted to walk over and cup one of Deans small perfect breast as well, to pinch one of those rosy nipples. But another part of him, a huge part felt uncomfortable. Dean looked so different from how he looked just moments ago when just him and Castiel were in the kitchen. He had been blushing shyly then. Now he looked afraid, like he wanted to cry. 

Castiel actually felt relived when Lucifer released the Omega's breast and stepped away from him a bit. Dean remained standing there with his shirt still held up, his body still shaking.

Lucifer openly stared at the uncomfortable omega. 

"I bet he's all wet right now." Hr grinned. He stared at Dean's breast for a while longer before he sighed contented apparently having his fill then told dean to pull back down his shirt. 

Dean did as he was told then stood their clutching at the fabric, probably wanting to still his trembling hands.

"What did I tell you." Lucifer turned to Cas grinning.

Castiel stared at the new pet, feeling pity for him.

"Yeah, whatever." Castiel said. "Let's leave him alone now, he needs to finish cooking."

"Fine. Just wanted to show you what an obedient little slut he was."

"Great. You showed me. Now c'mon, you left the TV on." Castiel said dismissively.

Lucifer snorted then turned to leave, with Castiel doing so as well.

Before he left the kitchen Castiel glanced back at the Omega noticing that he still remained standing in the middle of the room,  Clutching at his clothes.

Castiel figured he would be moving from that spot until both the alphas had left.

******

When dinner was served the family gathered to eat around the dining table. Everyone was present accept their father who was still at work and would be coming home later.

Dean served everyone's food then sat on the floor nearby staring down at his lap.

He didn't look at anyone while he had served them, just kept his eyes downcast as he he had placed each bowl and plate down on the table.

Castiel didn't know how to feel about his and Lucifer's actions earlier. According to Lucifer father had stated that they weren't suppose to touch the omega in that way but Lucifer had done it anyway. He had order the omega to reveal his body then had boldly touched him like it was nothing.

He wondered how many tines Lucifer had done something like that. The omega had been in their home for a while now so obviously there must have been plenty of opportunities to get Dean alone and get him to do whatever he wanted.

And Dean had certainly done it without hesitation. Castiel wondered if there was an order dean wouldn't obey. If he asked Dean to spread his legs would he do it? Castiel blinked before he could conjure up a mental image and stared down at his food disinterested. 

Dean looked hungry and miserable as he sat on the floor while everyone enjoyed their Dinner.

Michael who hadn't said much to Castiel when he had cone down to eat was busily cutting into a piece of the tender meat.

Castiel reached for his own knife and fork and cut into his own food then took a bite of of it and was pleasantly surprised by his delicious it tasted. He was please that Dean was apparently an excellent cook.

He looked at Dean sitting miserable on the floor. When exactly did Dean get to eat? Would he be given some of the food he had spent time preparing for them?

"Hey Mom, when does Dean eat his dinner?" Castiel inquired.

Across the table Michael chuckled. Castiel also noticed Lucifer smiling. Apparently he had said something stupid.  
This was made clear when his mother rolled her eyes then sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Don't ask silly questions Castiel." She said sternly. "Obviously it eats whatever's left when we're finished eating." 

So the scraps from their plate then. That would explain why their new pet was a bit thin. Castiel glanced at dean and noticed his position on the floor remained unchanged as if he wasn't entirely aware of their conversation. 

For some reason the alpha felt the need to leave back quite a few of his food. Mother always encouraged them to eat all their food which must be terrible for Dean but honestly it wasn't completely for Deans sake. He really didn't have much of an appetite that evening.  

So Castiel picked at his food, leaving some back so Dean could eat later. 

They had some conversation here and there throughout the meal. Michael asked him about school, surprisingly making polite conversations. Of course there wasn't much to talk about. Classes were dull, he didn't have any real friend and the wether was terrible.

Michael gave him a look that screamed "that's what I get for trying." Then turned and spoke to Lucifer about some beta girl he met, choosing to ignore Castiel once more.

After everyone had finished eating and the dinner room was cleared Dean was left with the task of clearing the table. Apparently he had his own Silver bowl that he ate out of which he scraped the leftover food into, bones and all. There really wasn't much there and Castiel's leftovers made up most of his food. Either way he sat silently in  a corner of the kitchen, eating quickly with his fingers since his was never given his own utensils.

That's how Castiel found him when he entered the kitchen.

"Um Dean..."

The omega jumped at his voice apparently startled a bit by his presence.

He stared at Castiel standing in the doorway, before making a move to put aside the bowl and stand.

"No no dean its OK." Castiel said, stopping him immediately. The omega probably thought he wanted him to do something for him.

Castiel took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. This was awkward.

Dean watched him curiously, ignoring the scraps in his bowl for a moment.

"Um...so about earlier. Sorry about what Lucifer did." He mumbled the apologize, feeling slightly like an ass for laying the entire blame on Lucifer when he had just stood there like a zombie and watched.

Dean cocked his head, looking very confused.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

For a moment Castiel felt unsure and stupid.

"W...well, because it was wrong." He said the uncertainty thick in his voice.

"We shouldn't have done that." He continued, trying to sound sure.

Castiel was surprised when dean smiled, looking every but amused.

"Its fine." He insisted. "I don't care." In that moment he really looked like he didn't.

"How can you say that?" Castiel asked. It was his turn to be confused.

"Dean, I could tell you were scared and uncomfortable."

"Yeah sure, but you guys are my owners. Its only fit that you guys would to with me ad you please. Its not like I can say no."

Castiel frowned. Dean wasn't wrong after all. He was their pet, their property. The Novak family did own him so really they could do with him as they please. It wasn't really wrong whether Dean liked and wanted it or not. This was all so new for Cas. He had never owned an omega before and he would have to work out his and Deans relationship to know how to interact with him further 

"Well our father did say we shouldn't bother you in that way, so still...sorry." Castiel still felt the need to say.

Dean was still smiling.

"OK. But really, its fine."

Cas nodded then left the kitchen, thinking that despite Deans reassuring smile the Omega looked strange and sad eating scraps from his bowl on his corner of the kitchen.

It would be strange having an Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all my mistakes guys. Y'all really deserve better but I've never been good at editing (hell my writing skills need work as well) but I'll try my best guys to edit better or find a beta.


End file.
